Heart of Music
by HarleyQuinnSuperWhoLockHP
Summary: Scarlett loves Austin. But does he love her back? Will the bass player and singer make it or break it?
1. AN

Ok I found this on my computer a while ago so it has terrible writing and spelling but a good plot!


	2. Heart of Music

I own NOTHING!

Scarlett POV

Me and my brother Jett just moved to Miami, Flordia from Holland, Britain. So we will stick out like sore thumbs. Although I guess we did that before. So to get jobs we are going to the mall. "Jett lets split up I'll call you if I find one." I said. I know it's mean but I don't want to share my first job in a new city. You see me and Jett are twins we have had to share almost everything our entire lives and we are 17! "Ok and I know what you are thinking Scar, I don't want to share either, by the way dibs on the video game store!" Jett my wonderful but idiot brother said. "Ok you doof, but dibs on any and all music stores!" "Whatever see ya." He said then walked away. ok first up Sonic Boom the one and only music store. I walk into Sonic Boom and see a girl with a name tag that said Ally. "Hello Ally my name is Scarlett I was wondering if you have any open spots for a job?" "Ummm... Yes we do Scarlett can you play any instuments?" She said. Instead of anwsering I just walked over to a bass and played a few chords. "That was awesome you are hired" "Thank you I learned to play when i was ten" "By the way love the accent are you from Britian?" "Yes me and my brother just moved here from Holland." Just then a guy about my age walked in. "Ally who was just playing the bass? It was awesome! Maybe they can be in the band. You know I'm missing drums and a bass, hopefully after this, I'll only need Drums!" " Woah, slow down Austin! It was Scarlett playing. She works here now. Talk to her."

Austin POV

I was up in the practice room having terrible writers block when I heard the most awesome bass playing I have ever head then Ally talking to some on. So I walk out there and run up to Ally. "Ally who was just playing the bass? It was awesome! Maybe they can be in the band. You know I'm missing drums and a bass, hopefully after this, I'll only need Drums!" " Woah, slow down Austin! It was Scarlett playing. She works here no. Talk to her." Just then the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had red hair that had layers with spots of blond and an orangy red. She had on all black with combat boots. "Hello my name is Scarlett what is yours?" she said. Woah she has an accent British too. She is my dream girl musician, beautiful, with an on edge look and and an accent I'm in love! "Hi I'm Austin you are great at bass do you wan to be in my band?" "Sure I heard you are looking for a drum player too?" " Ya. Why?" " My brother plays the drums I can call him if you want." "Sure that would be awesome!" "Ok" She took out her phone and called. "Hey Jett Ya I got a Job cool you too awesome ya ya ya ya ok so there is a band that needs a drummer if you come to Sonic Boom you can try out cool awesome see you soon." dhe turned around "He is on his way!" All I could say is "Cool."

TIME SKIP 5 MONTHS

SCARLETT POV

So with the help of Austin and Ally, me and Jett have been able to settle in. Especially Jett he has a huge crush on Ally and me on Austin but we are pretty sure they are dating sooo... There that goes we both got into the band and it is consert time. Austin wallks out and calls out to the crowd "Hey there Miami this first song is for a very special song for a girl I love but she can't see that! It's called Steal your Heart!" I look to Jett sadly and see he is doing the same.

You're a good girl

The perfect picture of an angel smile

From a magazine

But it's a new world

And I know somewhere

There's a side of you

No one's ever seen

Hey now, baby

No doubt about it

Girl, you drive me crazy

I'm pleading guilty

To the way you make me

Wanna steal your heart

Steal your heart

Call me criminal

I won't deny

You make me want it all

Everything you are

So lock it up

Go on and try it

No matter what you do

I'm gonna steal your heart

I confess

I kind of like it

That you're innocent

Keeping up your guard

I'll break it down

So you can't hide it

No matter what you do

I'm gonna steal your heart

All through the song Austin kept looking back at me then to Ally and Ally was looking between Jett and Austin.

I looked to Austin and nodded Anfd moved up to the mic.

"Hey everybody I'm Scarlett Williams and we are going to be doing something new. I wrote this song for a long time crush I hope you like it. It's called Crazier!"

Ive never gone with the wind

Just let it flow

Let it take me where it wants to go

Till you open the door

There's so much more

I've never seen it before

I was trying to fly

But I couldn't find wings

Then you came along

And you changed everything

You lift my feet off the ground

Spin me around

You make me crazier, crazier

Feels like I'm falling and I

I'm lost in your eyes

You make me crazier,

Crazier, crazier

Watched from a distance as you

Made life your own

Every sky was your own kind of blue

And I wanted to know

How that would feel

And you made it so real

You showed me something that I couldn't see

You opened my eyes and you made me believe

You lift my feet off the ground'

Spin me around

You make me crazier, crazier

Feels like I'm falling and I

I'm lost in your eyes

You make me crazier,

Crazier, crazier,

ohh...

Baby, you showed me what living is for

I don't want to hide anymore... more...

You lift my feet off the ground,

spin me around

You make me crazier, crazier

Feels like I'm falling and I

I'm lost in your eyes

You make me crazier,

Crazier, crazier

Crazier, ... crazier ... crazier oooh

"Thank you! Now for my bestfreind Ally Dawson!" she walked out on stage "Thank you Scarlett this song is for a freind who seirusly needs this advice it's called Tell Her You Love Her!"

Tell her a story

Tell her the honest truth

You treat her better

Make sure to see it through

Don't be just everything she wants

Be everything she needs

When she says she loves you

Tell her you love her too

Oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh

Oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh

Give her a reason

Reason to love all you do

She'll tell you secrets

You'll tell her secrets too

She'll tell you all her hopes and dreams

You'll tell them too

When she says she loves you

Tell her you love her too

Tell her you love her too

But don't you run away run away

When you get tired

'Cause this will slip away slip away

And start a fire

That can never be put out

Oh hurry time is running out

But don't you run away run away

Before you say

You love her

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh

Oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh

When she says she needs you

Tell her you need her too

You tell her clearly

Speak what your heart wants you to

Tell her she's lovely

Always tell her the truth

When she says she loves you

Tell her you love her too

But don't you run away run away

When you get tired

'Cause this will slip away slip away

And start a fire

That can never be put out

Oh hurry time is running out

But don't you run away run away

Before you say

You love her

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh

Oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh

Austin went back to the mic "Thank you Goodnight Miami!" as soon as the curtain closed me and Jett practically ran off stage. " Scarlett Scar Scarlett!" I heard Austin call after me. I turned to face him "What Austin?" "Ally told me what has been going on yall thinking that me and Ally were dating and we weren't no matter what you think Steal your Heart was for you I love you." "I love you too Crazier was for you." I later found out that Ally was having the same conversation with Jett.

10 YEARS LATER

"What are you thinking about honey?" I heard my husband ask. Yes I said husband Austin andd I got married 2 years after we started dating. we now have 2 daughters Genesis and Ivy. Ally and Jett got married a year after us and have a son named Jasper. we are now one big happy family. "How we met and became a couple." All I got was a chuckle.


End file.
